


cause I like you quite a lot (everything you got, don't you know?)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Oneshot, loopy hope, um sorry for my last oneshot, wisdom teeth surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: It’s the day of Hope’s wisdom teeth extraction surgery. Her best friend, Josette Saltzman, has agreed to take her and make sure she is okay the whole day.What will happen when the two are alone?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184
Collections: its hosie





	cause I like you quite a lot (everything you got, don't you know?)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes up for my last oneshot 😔

Hope woke up to the loud ringing of her alarm. She groaned and looked at the clock beside her aggressively turning it off. It was 7 am for god's sake. She looked at the time and fell back on her bed, she had been dreading this day for months.

Her wisdom teeth removal surgery. 

And her very best friend had promised to take her.

Josette Saltzman.

It wasn't unknown that they were inseparable since they met. The thing is their oblivious selves were hopelessly in love with each other. People would always assume they were dating and everytime they did they would sputter out words and get flushed.  _ Anyone  _ could tell they liked each other except them.

Hope heard a knock on her door and realized she hasn't gotten out of bed yet. 

“Hope?” A faint voice from behind the door appeared. Oh shit, it was Josie. Hope scrambled up, quickly fixing up her hair and walking towards the door. She swiftly opened the door to be greeted with a familiar brunette.

“Josie.” Hope’s face lit up into a wide smile. 

“Hey, you ready?” The small smile plastered on Josie’s face never failed to amaze the auburn-haired girl. Hope looked down at her simple white tank top and sweatpants.

“Just give me a few minutes,” She lingered near the door gazing at the brunette, that is until she recollected herself. “Wait for me?” Josie nodded and went to sit down on Hope’s bed.

Hope pulled out a pair of black jeans and a simple maroon top out of her drawers, then headed towards the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, out came a dressed and ready Hope. 

Josie looked up from her phone to look at Hope, which she eyed longer than needed. “Are you ready to go?” She breathed standing up from the bed. 

“Yeah, we should go before I change my mind.” Hope jokes. Josie chuckles at Hope's statement. “Not kidding.”

Josie playfully rolls her eyes and tugs Hope out of the room. They slid past the front door but not before saying goodbye to aunt Freya.

Once they get in the car, with Josie in the driver's seat and Hope on the passenger side, Josie let's Hope out on the music. Hope let out a deep sigh as she played with the rings on her fingers and mindlessly bobbed her right leg up and down. 

Josie seemed to notice this anxiousness because she puts a soft hand on top of Hope’s. “Hey, don’t worry.” Her tone is slow and sweet. “I’ll be here with you the whole day okay?”

Hope met the brunette’s gaze, simply biting her bottom lip then nods. She relaxes as she interlocks their fingers. Her eyes dip down to Josie’s lips then back up to her eyes. She reluctantly looks away. “Thank you.”

“Now we should get going before we miss your appointment.” Josie inhaled sharply and shifted the gear into drive. 

They drove for 20 minutes, listening to Paramore because Josie insisted that they play Hope’s music. 

Once they finally arrived, Hope was more anxious than ever, they had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. 

In reality it’s only been 5 minutes since they arrived.

Hope had a tendency to play with her rings whenever she’s nervous. Since it was still early in the morning the two were tired, Josie rested her head on Hope’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Josie sat up in the chair she had been sitting on. “Look at me.” 

Hope’s eyes remained glued to the floor. Josie brought up a finger under Hope’s chin and gently forced Hope to look at her.

“You’re gonna do fine, trust me.” Josie caresses Hope’s jaw. Hope opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut when she heard a door open.

“Hope Mikaelson?” A tall blonde woman came out with a clipboard in her hands.

Hope looked at Josie with fear filled eyes. They both stood up and before Hope could walk away Josie pulled her into a tight hug. Hope reacted quickly to the intimate moment and hugged back even tighter, taking in the warmness and cotton candy aroma of Josie’s perfume. Seconds later they pulled away. Josie places a chaste kiss on the older girl's cheek. 

A dark blush creeped up Hope’s cheeks making her turn around and follow the lady into the room. Josie smiles to herself before sitting back down. 

About an hour and a half later, the dentist that performed the surgery on Hope came out the door. Josie abruptly stood up and walked towards her.

“The surgery went well, Hope still has the anesthesia in her system so she will be loopy for a couple hours.” She scribbles something down one the clipboard then hands the paper to Josie. “You can come see her.”

Josie hesitantly nods and follows the dentist to the back. She sees a high Hope on a wheelchair, because she is too loopy to walk.

“Hope.” She whispers, slightly startling the other girl. The auburn-haired girl blinks a couple times before attempting a smile. 

“Josie.” She stretched and slurred out the brunette’s name. Josie tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably when she bursted out laughing. She immediately stopped herself and stared at Hope.

“Are you ready to go home?” Josie asked carefully. Hope was in the state as if she was on the verge of falling asleep, the bloody gauze in her mouth didn’t help at all. Hope didn’t answer, she just stretched out her hand lazily to grab Josie’s hand.

Hope gave a small squeeze before letting her hand fall. Well, she wasn’t strong enough to hold onto Josie’s hand for long, so it wasn’t her fault.

The dentist had informed Josie to give Hope pain medication every four hours if she experiences any pain. Ultimately the dentist talked to Josie about problems Hope might have to deal with, that meaning gauze change and food wise.

Now the difficult part.

Getting Hope into the car. 

She wheeled out Hope towards the passenger side of the car. She struggled getting Hope in, possibly because of the flying limbs Hope decided to fling up in the air.

Once she managed to get Hope properly sat up in the car, she buckled her up. The brunette saw how slumped Hope was and decided to lean her seat back. She slightly climbed into the passenger side to carefully bring down the seat, meaning she was almost on top of Hope but managed to keep her distance.

Hope stared at her mouth parted slightly, the gauze overwhelming her. Josie looked down a Hope, a quick smile flashing across her face.

Josie remembers what the dentist told her about Hope possibly not remembering today, her face softens as she analyzes Hope. “You look adorable, even in this state.” A whisper escaped her lips.

Hope tried to speak but the gauze in her mouth decided to fight back and Hope shut her mouth. Josie let out a short laugh and climbed back out, bringing the wheelchair inside quickly then getting back to the car.

Once she sat in the driver's seat, she let out a long breath and started the engine. She quickly glanced at Hope who’s cheeks were very puffy to make sure she was fine, then shifted into drive mode. 

Another 20 minutes pass by, they two finally arrive at Hope’s home. 

This time Josie had help from Freya into carrying Hope inside the house. It was 10 times easier than it was Josie doing it by herself, she made sure to make a mental note to do something nice for Freya.

Since Hope was still heavily loopy, Josie and Freya decided it was best to prop Hope onto the couch instead of her room upstairs. 

“Are you sleepy?” Josie asked sweetly. Hope nodded slightly, tugging at the blanket Josie had brought over for her. 

“Okay take a nap.” It sounded more of a demand than anything, but Hope didn’t bother to protest. Josie tries to get up but Hope tugged at the hem of her shirt. 

“Stay.” Hope mumbled, not exactly clearly but well enough for Josie to understand. The brunette nodded and sat back down. Hope slumped her way into Josie’s embrace placing her head on the crook of Josie’s neck. 

It’s not new that they were so intimate with each other, but each time they did it was different from everyone else. Like they were the only ones to ever exist. Josie tilted her head so it was on top of Hope’s. The hot breath coming from Hope onto Josie’s neck was enough to set fire to her whole body. 

She gently massaged Hope’s scalp making her feel more comfortable. 

The brunette felt Hope’s breaths even out and heart rate slow down, indicating she was asleep. 

She assumes Hope has fallen asleep and starts whispering things, hoping that maybe one day she could say it out loud.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell you that I’m in love with you.” She whispers a confession as she continues messaging Hope’s scalp.

//////

Hope blinks her eyes a couple times before she realizes she is laying down on the couch.

Alone. 

How soon hears rustling in the back. It takes all her strength to sit up on the couch and look back. The auburn-haired girl sees the brunette in the kitchen, most likely cooking something.

Josie looked up to see the older girl rub at her eyes tiredly. “You’re awake.” 

“What are you doing?” Hope asks very groggily, obviously not being bothered by the stitches in her mouth.

“I am making you soup.” She paused. “Well for tomorrow the dentist said you couldn’t eat anything for today.” Hope groaned.

“But you can have water, and I’m guessing your mouth is dry.” Josie continued. Hope opened and closed her mouth multiple times feeling the dryness of her mouth, she scrunched her nose in distaste.

“Yeah water sounds nice.” Her voice huskier than usual she slightly lays back down on the couch. 

Hope slept for so long, the sun started to go down, the only light in the room is the illuminating TV. The kitchen light was on, so that was a plus.

Josie had sat down next to Hope with a room temperature water bottle. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she handed Hope the water bottle.

“High? I don’t know I get dizzy very easily, and I still feel very fatigued.” Hope managed to say.

“Well don’t try anything too extreme, you’re supposed to rest.” She sat closer to Hope.

“Okay mom.” Hope teases. 

Josie playfully hits Hope’s arm. “Shut up.”

“Hey,” Hope frowns. “I’m fragile.” Josie spitters a laugh which only makes Hope’s pout intensify.

“Sorry.” She genuinely apologizes. They hold eye contact for a while before Josie speaks up.

“You know, with puffy cheeks you kinda look like a chipmunk.” Josie giggles. The brunette’s laugh had always been contagious, Hope finding herself laugh along. “That reminds me you need a new gauze.”

“What, no I don’t, I am perfectly fine.” Hope protested.

“Come on Hope, the dentist told me that you had to have a gauze anytime you’re awake today.” Now it was Josie’s turn to pout.

“Well, he doesn’t know how I feel so no.” Hope crosses her arms. Josie looked at her with her very best puppy dog eyes. 

Hope sighs. “Fine, but I blame you for anything that happens in the next 24 hours.” 

“Works for me.” Josie jumped up from the couch and went to go grab a clean pack of gauze.

Minutes later the brunette came back with a plastic package. “Okay do you wanna do it, or do you want me to do it?” 

“Since you’re the one bossing me around, you do it.” A hint of flirting was put into that sentence effortlessly.

Josie shook her head. “Fine, but don’t complain about anything else.” Josie took her time adjusting the gauze making sure it didn’t bother Hope in any way. They were inches apart, Josie basically on top of Hope. Their eyes lingered on each other longer than the norm.

“All done.” Josie jumps back onto her own space on the couch.

“I can barely talk.” Hope muffled. 

Josie shrugged and completely avoided Hope’s statement. “Do you wanna watch a movie before we go up to your room for the night?” 

Hope’s eyes gleamed. “You’re staying over?” 

“Well your aunt Freya said she had work tomorrow and I agreed to stay and take care of you.”

“I’m not a baby, I don’t need to be taken care of.” Hope huffs, her speech still muffled.

“Sure.” Josie mutters under her breath as she grabs the remote for the TV. “You pick.” 

For the next hour or so the two watched Disney’s Mulan, Josie favorite which Hope knew. Hope admired how excited she got when the movie started. She’d stare in awe at how Josie knew all the lyrics to every single song. 

She was so screwed.

Hope’s mind was still a bit foggy but let it slide. At the end of the movie Hope found the brunette asleep on her shoulder. “Josie.” She lightly shook the girl awake.

“Come on let’s get some rest.” Hope commented. Josie stood up rubbing at her eyes tiredly. 

“Okay, let me help you.” Josie says, her voice lower than usual.

Hope didn’t try to protest, she got up a wave of dizziness quickly hitting her, immediately putting an arm around Josie. 

Josie carefully walked Hope up the stairs and into her room. She gently managed to set down Hope on the bed. Josie turned around looking for some clothes for Hope to change into. 

Once she turned around she saw Hope sound asleep, with the gauze on the bed stand. She scoffed and smiled, then went to the other side of the bed. She reluctantly made herself comfortable in Hope’s bed, she closes her eyes and as she’s about to drift off she feels a warm figure find their way next to the brunette. 

Hope had mindlessly made her way towards Josie’s side. She slid into Josie’s arms and laid her head on the crook of Josie’s neck. The brunette put an arm around Hope and felt the hot breaths send shivers down her spine. 

//////

The next morning Hope stirred awake first, realizing she was alone… again.

The bathroom door opened and out came the brunette. “Oh sorry did I wake you?” 

Hope shook her head, she could feel her cheeks had gone down in puffiness. 

“I just went to brush my teeth and freshen up.” Josie confessed.

“At nine in the morning?” Hope squinted, her eyes still not adjusted to the light. 

Josie shrugged and Hope sat up. “Guess I’ll go freshen up as well.”

“Are you feeling better?” Josie asked before Hope headed towards the bathroom.

“Definitely.” Hope breathed, then continued her walk towards the bathroom.

After Hope came out of the bathroom she sat next to Josie in the bed.

“Can we talk?” Hope politely asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

“Yeah about what?” Josie furrowed her eyebrows.

“I don’t know if I was dreaming but last night before I took that nap I heard you say something about-” Hope began only to be cut off by the brunette.

“You heard that?” Josie panicked. She quickly placed her head in between her hands. “Look Hope, It doesn’t have to mean anything I just-,”

“I’m in love with you too.” Hope blurted out. Surprised by her own words, her expression widened. She recollected herself. “I have been ever since we were 10.” 

“Oh.” A faint whisper came across the brunette’s lips. 

“Hey Josie?” Hope spoke up. Josie hummed in response. “Can I kiss you?”

Josie was taken back. “Kiss me?” Hope hesitantly nodded. Eventually, Josie couldn’t hide back her smile anymore. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The pair leaned in, lips meeting in the middle, instant fireworks setting off in each of their stomachs. Their soft lips moving in synchronization. Hope tilted her head to deepen the kiss only to be stopped by a parting brunette. Hope looked at her and frowned.

“Hey.” Hope’s pout deepens. Josie lets out a short laugh.

“Remember when you said you’d blame me for anything that’d happen in 24 hours?” Josie smirked. 

“Shut up,” Hope playfully rolls her eyes but then leans closer. “Kiss me again.”

Josie closes the distance between them, feeling the kiss more and more as each seconds pass by. This time they took it slowly, seeetly, and passionate.

Hope was now thankful for that surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
